An application (e.g., a computer program) may be executable on different device types and/or available on different operating systems. For example, an application may be both available for a first device running a first operating system and for a second device running a second operating system. However, the application may need to be tested to ensure the application executes properly on the different device types and/or on devices in different environments. An expert tester may be required to personally test each of the different device types and may even have to root the devices in some cases. Additionally, the testing may need to be done in specialized labs that simulate different test environments.